


Stunde

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anderledes familie, Emily tænker tilbage på ting, F/M, Familie, Fotografier, Jeg relatere, Men ikke så meget, Minder fra gamle dage, Skrevet af mig som mistede min mor i samme alder som Emily, Spoilers for Dishonored 2, Spoliers, Så yay!!, bare nogle gode stunder/minder, fluff???
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Wyman og Emily finder en kasse oppe på loftet. Hvad er der i den?





	Stunde

**Author's Note:**

> Det her er dag 5 af en udfordring. Jeg kommer sikkert ikke til at skrive for dem alle sammen, jeg er allerede et par dag bagud, men jeg vil gøre mit bedste.   
> Også, så er det her på dansk, for der er ikke nok dansk fanfiction på internettet. 
> 
> Håber du kan lide det!

Loftet havde altid været et sted, hvor Emily og Wyman legede gemmeleg i, og denne gang var det ikke spor anderledes. Der havde gået nogle år siden de sidst havde leget sammen. Siden dengang havde Emily været i Karnaca, reddet sin far, og fået et mærke på sin hånd hun stadig ikke havde vænnet sig til. 

Når store ting sker er det rart at gå tilbage i tiden, selv bare for en lille smule tid, og lade som om at man stadig er børn. Man kan glemme for en stund, at verden faktisk er fyldt med mennesker, som vil såre dig. 

“Hey! Jeg fandt dig!” Siger Wyman stolt. Det kan ikke havde været alt for svært, for der var ikke så mange ting tilbage heroppe. Kun et par kasser med nogle gamle ting. Heksene havde brændt de fleste ting dengang Delilah var her.

“Måske hvis der faktisk var nogle ting jeg kunne gemme mig bag ved ville det være lidt nemmere at gemme sig.” sagde hun, og daskede Wyman på skulderen. 

“Hey!” Wyman grinede og tog et skridt bagud, lige ind i en gammel kasse som de faldt i med numsen først. De lignede næsten en skildpadde, og Emily kunne ikke lade være med at grine.

“Come on, hjælp mig lige op her!” Wyman’s bedende stemme var næsten nok til at få hende til at stoppe. Næsten. 

“Jeg tror der er nogen hernede. Jeg landede i hvert fald på et eller andet hårdt.” Det de havde landet på måtte vente lidt mere, for Emily var stadig ikke færdig med hende grineanfald. Sådan en god humoristisk situation sker ikke ofte, så det er ikke noget man skal skynde på. 

Endelig fik hun taget sig lidt sammen, og fik samlet Wyman op af kassen. Det var en smule besværligt på grund af hendes ømme mavemuskler og tårerne i hendes øjne, men det lykkedes til sidst. 

Kassen, som Wyman havde landet i, indeholdt en masse stof, men også en lille rød kasse. Den var ikke så stor, kun omtrent lige så stor som to håndflader. Det betød jo ikke at den ikke kunne indeholde noget helt fantastisk. De sidste par måneder havde Emily lært at selv et hjerte kunne indeholde mindet af en person, og en underlig evne til at mærke hvor hedenske egendele befandt sig i verdenen. 

“Måske burde vi ikke åbne den,” prøvede hun sig frem. “Det kunne jo være at der var noget farligt i den.” 

“Godt forsøg, vi åbner den her. Den gav mig et blåt mærke, og jeg vil vide om jeg kan smide den ud af vinduet som hævn.” 

Hun tøvede lidt, men besluttede sig endelig for at der kunne vel ikke ske noget slemt ved at åbne en lille kasse, vel? Sikkert ikke.

Inde i kassen var der nogle billeder. De så gamle ud, mindst ti år gamle, og de var allesammen af hendes mor. 

Nogle af dem viste hende, der stod og kiggede ud over Dunwall. Hendes blik stift og hendes ryg helt rank. Nogle andre var af hende, der snakkede med diverse mennesker Emily genkendte som andre højtstående noble herre og damer. Hun så mere utilpas på de billeder, men der var stadig liv i hendes øjne. Liv som Emily havde savnet. 

Til sidst i bunken lå et billede af begge hendes forældre. Det var ikke til at vide hvem, der tog billedet, men det forestillede hendes far og mor, der hver stod med en arm rundt om den anden. Hun havde aldrig set såden et billede. Dengang skulle de jo holde deres forhold hemmeligt, noget hun lærte i en tidlig alder, så hun havde ikke set andre billeder som det hun holdt i sin hånd. 

“De ser søde ud.” Stilheden blev brudt af Wyman, der endelig fik samlet tankerne sammen nok til at sige noget. 

Emily rømmede sig. “Ja. Hvorfor mon det ligger i en gammel kasse på loftet?”

“Vi blev nødt til at være diskrete.” 

Emily fik et shock og tabte kassen sammen med alle billederne. Heldigvis var hendes far derhenne på et splitsekund og greb kassen før den kunne gå i stykker.   
“Du gav mig næsten et hjerteanfald.” Emily holdt sig for hjertet og stak tungen ud af munden, for at vise hvor nær døden hun lige havde været. 

Corvo lo, en dyb latter, der kom helt nede fra hans mave, og rakte billederne tilbage til sin datter.   
“Det er jeg ked af, Emily, gammel vane.” Corvo smilede stadig, dog blev smilet mere vemodigt da han igen huskede på billederne i Emily’s hånd.

“Vi kunne ikke tage så mange billeder som det, for selvom alle vidste at vi elskede hinanden, var det alligevel ikke alle, som accepterede det.” Corvo gik hen til det runde vindue i væggen, og kiggede ud mod horisonten. 

“Hun ville have været stolt af dig, Emily.” Siger Corvo, mens han stadig kigger ud af vinduet. 

Sådan et hjerteskærende øjeblik mellem to familiemedlemmer om fælles respekt og kærlighed er en stor ting. Måske ikke en ting Wyman følte de skulle være der for. 

“Nåh, men, øhh.. Jeg tror jeg smutter nu, det her føles som et familieøjeblik.” De var allerede på vej ud af døren da Corvo lægger hånden på deres skulder. 

“Vi har kendt dig siden i begge gik mig til knæene. Du er en del af familien.”

Wyman kunne næsten græde, men valgte i stedet for at kigge ned i gulvet og blinke de glade tåre væk. Lige som de havde gjort det blev de pludselig angrebet af Emily, der løb op til de to andre og slog armene om dem. 

“Sikken en familie vi har!” grinede hun, og det var også rigtigt. Det var ikke en helt traditionel familie, men de ville helt sikkert passe på hinanden lige meget hvad, og det er vel det vigtigste.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, jeg ved godt at der ikke er så mange #fancy rige mennesker, der faktisk snakker såden, men Wyman har altid været en rebel, hvad havde man forventet??


End file.
